Amusement Park Madness!
by Kagaya Daydreams
Summary: Feliciano seeks the help of the Hetalia Matchmaker Association. This Association consists of Elizaveta, Bella, Kiku, and Francis. Plus some outside help of course! Will their plan to get fiery Italian Lovino and carefree Spaniard Antonio together work?
1. The New Matchmaking Mission

**Hello~ Kagaya here with yet another fanfiction! Ta-dah! This was originally supposed to be a GerIta fic with a whole different storyline... but then I decided to make it Spamano.**

**Anyways here is the full summary: **Feliciano notices that Antonio is trying his best to woo Lovino, but with little to no success, so Feliciano takes it upon himself to seek the help of the Hetalia Matchmaker Association. This Association consists of Elizaveta, Bella, Kiku, and Francis, who devise a plan that involves a day out at the amusement park! With some outside help from Alfred, Arthur, Gilbert, and Ludwig...what's the worst that could happen between the fiery Italian, and the carefree Spainiard?

**Sound interesting? I hope so. Anyways for future references, I don't think Belgium has a human name, so her name will be Bella...or Bel as a nickname. I hope this doesn't cause any confusion. If anyone knows Belgium actual human name... please tell me, I'll change it right away.**

**Okay, I'm done...so enjoy the first chapter of Amusement Park Madness**

* * *

><p>"Go die you jerk!" Lovi yelled, storming inside his house, and slamming the door in Antonio's face.<p>

His younger brother, Feliciano watched this action from the kitchen, he was flattening out dough to make a pizza. This would make it the 12th time this week that his _fratello _said those words to Antonio, accompanied with him harshly closing the door.

"_Fratello?" _Feliciano said peeking from out the kitchen door, flour covering his face.

"What?" Lovino replied bitterly.

"Are you okay?" Feliciano prodded.

"Perfect."

"Do you feel like eating pizza later on?"

" ...when I wake up." Lovino mumbled tiredly, he sprawled out on the couch, and closed his eyes. He just wanted to go to sleep, and forget about that Spanish jerk.

* * *

><p>Lovino awoke to the sound of laughter...it was annoying and familiar. The idiotic carefree laughter of a certain Spainiard.<p>

Lovino sat up quickly and traced the sound of the laugh. It was coming from the kitchen, he got up and stormed inside to find that Feliciano were in the kitchen eating pizza, and having light conversation. Antonio was sitting on a tall stool chair near the kitchen counter. Lovino grabbed Antonio's collar and pulled him down to his height.

"Who let you in this house_, idiota?" _Lovino hissed.

"Lovi! You're awake! Aww~ Look at your messy hair, it's so cute!" Antonio cooed, ignoring Lovino's question, and hugging him.

"_Che cazzo? _Let me go you Spanish idiot!_"_ Lovino yelled struggling to be released. "Feliciano, did you let him in here?"

Feliciano flinched, "Sorta."

Lovino sighed, pinched Antonio's hand, (which in turn made Antonio let go of Lovino) and stormed out the kitchen muttering a string of curses in Italian.

"Do you still want pizza, _fratello_?" Feliciano questioned worriedly.

The younger brother didn't get a response. The kitchen was quiet for moment, then Antonio sighed and rested his head on the kitchen counter.

"What am I doing wrong, Feli?" Antonio asked, his voice melancholy.

"Ve? What do you mean?"

"I mean...it's nothing." Antonio decided. "Well, I have to go... I have to go meet up with Gil and Francis." Feliciano and Antonio went to the front door, which the latter exited.

"Tell Lovino I said bye, okay?"

"Ve~ I will! _Ciao, _Antonio!" Feliciano waved until Antonio was out of sight. He turned around and closed the front door softly. "I need to call Hungary...quickly."

* * *

><p>Elizabeta was laying on her bed reading the latest slash doujin she 'borrowed' from Kiku. She could always count on him and his black market connections. The phone on her night stand started ringing. She huffed, what a mood breaker, and she was just getting to the good part. Reluctantly, she sat up picked up the phone.<p>

"Hello?" Elizabeta said, faking the pleasant attitude.

"Elizabeta, I need your help!" Feliciano wailed into the phone.

"Is it about Ludwig again? Do you need romantic advice?" Hungary asked.

"Ve? No, I mean my _fratello_ and Antonio. Antonio's getting sad because Lovino keeps rejecting him!"

Elizabeta laughed darkly,"I understand...rest easy Feli, I'll take care of it! I'm going to call you in the morning to help their predicament! Okay? So don't worry anymore."

Apparently, Feliciano either ignored the evil laugh of didn't hear it, because he replied cheerily, "Ve~ thanks Elizabeta! _Ciao_!" Feliciano hung up.

The Hungarian quickly whipped out her phone and sent a text message to Kiku, Bella, and Francis aka the members of the Hetalia Matchmaker Association.

It read: _The Hetalia Matchmaker Association has a matchmaking request! Operation: Get Antonio and Lovino Together is now our top priority! Meet me at my house in exactly half an hour! Brainstorm ideas on your way here!_

Elizabeta closed down her phone and stared thinking about ideas herself.

* * *

><p>Francis was currently at a bar with Gilbert and Antonio, drinking the night away. Luckily, he wasn't as drunk as the other two and could still think rationally. His phone vibrated on the table where he was sitting, and he quickly flipped it open.<p>

"Hohon...Antonio's having some romantic problems with the older Vargas brother, non? Big brother will help!" Francis thought to himself before getting up and leaving.

Gilbert and Antonio didn't notice since they were completely wasted.

* * *

><p>Bella was playing with a kitten when she got the message.<p>

"Ooh! I haven't seen little Lovino since forever! Maybe him and Antonio should have a romantice dinner."

She got up and started toward Elizabeta's, leaving the now sleeping kitten alone.

* * *

><p>Kiku was eating cod roe, and trying to get rid of the American that was currently occupying his house. He felt relieved when he got the message.<p>

"Gomenasai, Alfred-san, but I have an important matter to attend to. Feel free to leave anytime you may like." Kiku informed Alfred.

" Okay, dude! I'll probably be gone when you get back though!" Alfred said back.

"That would be nice." Kiku muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p><strong>So~ how was the first chapter? I hope it wasn't boring...<strong>

**Anyways, the HMA consists of Elizabeta, Kiku, Bella, and Francis. Of course though, they will get outside help later on in the story.**

**KK, see you gaiz next chapter! Sayonara!**


	2. We'll Plan, But Will It Go Well?

**Kagaya here, back with another chapter! I can't think of th ename of the Italian bistro do if you would please hurtle names at me that may sound interesting. I would prefer them written on cookies, or pocky sticks. Any mistakes you may notice please alert me! Thank you for reading Ch.2 of Amusement Park Madness! That is all, now on with the chapter! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing (typing) it!**

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you could all make it in such short notice." Elizabeta said cheerily as Kiku, Bella, and Francis sat in strategically placed chairs in Elizabeta's bedroom.<p>

"It was a very simple task _mon cherie_, as Big Brother would never turn a blind eye to introducing two lost souls in the world of _l'amour." _Francis told Elizabeta smoothly.

"Uh-huh." Elizabeta replied passively. "So! Did any of you guys get any ideas?"

"Of course! I know this is somewhat cliche...but they could go on a romantic dinner! A good friend of mine just opened up a great Italian bistro that specializes in dishes that contains tomato! Since I know that both Antonio and little Lovi love tomatoes it would be the perfect place for a romantic dinner! I went there just last week, and he gave me some angel hair spaghetti that's just to die for!" Bella babbled.

Elizabeta pulled out a white board, and a black dry erase marker. She wrote the words: _Romantic Dinner, _on it then capped the marker.

"Anything else?"

Francis spoke up, "I think it shouldn't be just one thing, I mean, it takes more than dinner to really make people click. Antonio and Lovino should spend the entire day, just have an outing. So that would make the dinner, the last thing on the list."

Elizabeta tapped the bottom of the marker on her chin, "That's actually a great idea, Francis! But...what about the events that take place before the dinner?"

Everyone was quiet.

"Um... I have two tickets to this amusement park that just opened at my place. They also informed me that if I knew some people who would not mind wearing mascot costumes for a day, they could accompany me when I go there. Although, I do not mind giving the tickets for Antonio-san and Feliciano-kun's older brother." Kiku said softly.

"Excellent, Kiku! What's more, it'll be easier to keep an eye on them without them recognizing us if we're in costume! Is there a limit to how many people can be there?" Elizabeta was proud of herself and her association.

"Not that I know of."

"Great! Now we have a plan!" Elizabeta squealed. She uncapped her marker, and started writing again.

"And what is the plan, exactly?" Francis asked.

"This." Elizabeta capped the marker once again. She pointed to her carefully drawn out plan.

"Wow, Lizzie! You got all of that from just two locations?" Bella piped up.

"Yes, it's great I know! Anyways, this is what's going to happen. _Step 1: Get the tickets to Antonio and Lovino_. Kiku, you'll give the tickets to Feliciano, who in turn will give them to Antonio, and Antonio of course will ultimately invite Lovino." Elizabeta explained. "Can you handle this much Kiku? Make sure to tell Feliciano to give them to Antonio."

"Hai."

"_Step 2: Controlling the Date Behind the Scenes at the Amusement Park._ We're going to need some outside help for this one. So the people who I propose to help us will be Gilbert, Ludwig, Feliciano, Arthur, and Alfred. Any objections?"

Francis raised his hand."Me. I don't think 'eyebrows' should tag along, we would just end up fighting!" Francis interjected.

"Your objection is rejected. It's important to have Arthur, just in case we need to use his magic skills."

"His so called 'magic skills' leave much to be desired." Francis argued.

"That's a risk we're willing to take."

Francis sighed, there was no use arguing with Elizabeta. She would win either way.

"Continuing on... and the final step, _Step 3: Romantic Dinner to End the Day. _This step is very important! Antonio and Lovino absolutely have to kiss before the day is over! Or at least come out the restaurant holding hands! Bel, I'm counting on you to reserve a dinner date at the Italian bistro for 8:00 pm. Also, since the time of the dinner will be at 8, it makes it all the more important that things go smoothly during Step 2! Is that clear with everybody?"

"Yes ma'am!" the Members of the association chorused.

Elizabeta clapped her hands together, "The date will take place in two days, until then prepare! We'll keep each other updated via cell phone! Now then, scatter!"

The Hetalia Matchmaker Association cleared the room almost instanly.

* * *

><p>Feliciano and Lovino were currently at the farmer's market picking out all sorts of fruits and vegetables, when Lovino suddenly sneezed for no reason.<p>

"_What the?"_ he thought ot himself.

"Ve~ Kiku says that when you sneeze only once it means that someone's talking about you!" Feliciano beamed.

"Nah. That can't be it."

Feliciano's phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket. He fished it out and put it to his ear. "Ciao, it's Feliciano! Oh, Kiku! Speak of the devil!"

"_Eh_? _Feliciano-kun, I need to give you something...how fast can you get to my house?"_

"Right now! I'll just nation-hop over...be there in a second...Ciao!"

"_Be safe Feliciano-kun, sayonara."_

"Fratello, I need to meet Kiku...can you take over?" Feliciano asked placing his phone back in his pocket.

"Anyone with a brain can buy food, of course I can!" Lovino answered with a scowl.

"Thank you fratello! I'll see you at home!" Italy called, as he disapperead into a mass of people.

* * *

><p>Bella entered the Italian bistro from the back door. The entrance was swarming with people, and there was absolutely no way she would be able to get in without waiting at least 4 hours.<p>

"How did you get in here?" one of the waitresses exclaimed when Bella caught their eye.

"The back door. Is Guillaume here? He's the owner of the restaurant." Bella adjusting her blue headband.

"He's in his office. Are you his friend Bel?"

"Bel-_la_. But yes, I'm she."

"Oh! That explains a lot! I'll take you to him!

Bella smiled her trademark cat smile, "Thanks a lot, dear!"

The two weaved through the kitchen, trying not to bump into various chefs, and waiters who were walking briskly to satisfy the customers waiting outside the doors.

"Yoohoo! Guillaume, dear!" Bella smiled from the door of the office.

"Bel! What brings you here?" Guillaume removed himself from his desk and embraced the green-eyed girl. They parted briefly after.

"I have a favor to ask of you!" Bella admitted.

"A dinner reservation?"

"You know it! I want to reserve it at 8:00 pm, two days from now!"

"Done and done. Anything else?"

"Hmm...oh yes! I need you to list the reservation under the name, Carriedo."

"I'll make sure to do it!"

"I know this was short, but I have to be somewhere right now. I'll see you later Guillaume! Take care dear!" Bella announced as she slipped away.

She took out her phone out of her small blue purse and texted Elizabeta.

_Dinner reservations are in place Lizzie! Two days from now at 8. I put it under Antonio's last name, Carriedo._

Elizabeta texted back almost instantly.

_Excellent! I'm still waiting to hear from Kiku, Francis already told me that he got the others to help. Wait until further instructions._

Bella texted back.

_Will do! :3_

The Belgian woman placed the phone back into her purse and continued walking down the street.

* * *

><p>Elizabeta entered a spyware store, she would need to get cameras, listening devices, tracking chips, walkie-talkies, and anything else she might need so everyone could keep in touch during the operation. Her phone rang, she flipped open and put it to her ear.<p>

"Hello?"

_"Elizabeta-san, Feliciano-kun has been informed of the situation, and he is now on his way to Antonio-san residence."_

_"_Yes! Things are going smoothly, both Bella and Francis have completed their tasks, and I'm buying spy gear."

"_I hope that goes well for you Elizabeta-san. Ah! I have a guest. Konbanwa, Heracles-san. I have to go now, sayonara."_

_"_Have fun." Elizabeta smirked inwardly. She smiled broadly, and laughed to herself. Everything was going so well! Her phone vibrated, and she knew instantly that it had to be Feliciano. She was right.

_Ve~ Antonio has the tickets, and Lovi already said that he would go with him!_

Elizabeta squealed for two reasons. One because it was cute that Feliciano put his verbal tics in his text messages, and two, because everything was falling into place.

_Good job Feli! Now do me a favor. Text Bella, Francis, Kiku, Gilbert, Alfred, Arthur, and Ludwig. Tell them to meet me at my house, tomorrow morning at 10._

Feliciano texted back.

_Got it, Ciao._

Elizabeta quickly purchased everything, and raced back to her house. She had to get her presentation ready.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Everything's in place! I know this is supposed to be a Spamano fic...and there's not enough Antonio and Lovi love.<strong>

**It's up to the readers...should I take the chapter and make it completely Spamano? Or should I continue on with the story? I have to warn you...if I take the Spamano route. There will be no kissing. Just lots and lots of UST. I have to save the kiss (coughwheeze**andotherthings**coughhack)for the date.**

**So is it continue the story? Or go the Spamano route? Your choice!**

**Also...the thing with Bella (aka Belgium) and her friends name.**

***Lecture ensues* The name Guillaume (aka the manager of the Italian bistro) is apparently the 8th most common name. And yes, Guillaume is a Belgian name. *lecture ends***

**Okay, now for translations:**

_**Mon cherie: Umm...I think it's my love or my friend when referring to a female**_

_**l'amour: pretty much self-explanatory**_

_**ciao: hello/good-bye in Italian. I think it's just goodbye in Spanish**_

_**fratello: big, older brother**_

_**Konbanwa: Good evening in japanese**_

_**Sayonara: By in Japanese**_

**This is Kagaya signing off! See you guys next next chapter! Bye!**


	3. A Meeting at Elizabeta's House

**Good news! The Italian bistro is now named Al Chiaro di Luna! It means moonlight in Italian. A dear reader by the name _RomaneLuka _suggested the name and she thought it sounded fancy. Which it did. I want to thank you for the wonderful restaurant name!**

**Also, the readers have spoken! We will continue on with the story instead of that Spamano sidestory with crap tons of UST.**

**Now enjoy ch. 3 of Amusement Park Madness!**

* * *

><p>It was 9:30 am, and Elizabeta had everything ready. When 10 o'clock rolled around, the HMA and it's helpers filed into her bedroom. She was happy to see that everyone had gotten here on time. Kiku came in with huge bags of something.<p>

"Welcome everybody!" Elizabeta sang. She turned her projection board on and it was showing a blueprint of some building.

"Dude, Elizbeta. What the heck is that supposed to be?" Alfred blurted.

"It's the blueprint of the amusement park, Alfred-san." Kiku answered softly in Elizabeta's stead.

"Yes it is, Kiku. Speaking of which, could you please show everyone the contents of the bag?" Hungary said polietly.

The Japanese man nodded his head and pulled out a single animal costume. It was a frog.

"Such a perfect outfit for one such as Francis. Isn't that right, Frog?" Arthur snickered.

"Zip it, eyebrows. At least I would need a costume to make me look like an animal." Francis retorted.

Arthur stopped laughing, "Oh, shut it. At least I don't _molest _everything and anything that _moves._"

"That's not what we're here for guys." Elizabeta warned.

"Pray tell, what _are_ those costumes for?" Arthur inquired with a bit of sarcasm.

"You all will be wearing them when we go to the amusement park!" Elizabeta gleamed.

"No way!" Gilbert declined rudely, "I'm not wearing something as unawesome as an animal costume!"

"Do it for Antonio!" Elizabeta reasoned, whisking out her cast-iron frying pan.

"**HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO MAKE A DECISION WITH YOU SWINGING THAT LETHAL WEAPON AROUND**?" Gilbert shouted.

"It's simple, Gilbert. You say you will wear the costume, and I don't knock you unconscious."

"Fine! Whatever! I'll do it! Just put that thing away."

Elizabeta smiled sweetly,"You're such a good person."

"Shut up. I know that."

"I already know that Francis filled some of you in that our mission is to get Antonio and Lovino together, right?"

"Right." The rooms's inhabitants chorused.

"Great. So here's the plan: We have arranged Kiku, Bella, Francis, and myself will be in a group. We'll direct you to your stations via walkie-talkie. I purchased enough for everyone. Feliciano, after you leave here, I want you to put these two tracking devices (which I also bought) on Antonio and your brother. We can keep an eye on them that way. The rest of you will be in pairs. Arthur, you're with Alfred."

"Sweet! We get to be partners, Artie!" Alfred gloated.

Arthur's cheeks tinged pink, and he turned away,"I don't mind. Anyone but Francis." Pause. "And stop calling me Artie! It's Arthur you git!"

"_Arthur-san is the true embodiment of a tsundere." _Kiku thought.

"Moving on, Ludwig, you're with Feli." Elizabeta decided.

"Yay!" Feliciano blurted.

"Oi, what about me?" Gilbert pointed to himself.

"There's no one else...I guess you're on your own, Gil." Elizabeta deadpanned.

"I brought Mattie with me." Alfred interjected. The American pointed to the sleeping form of his brother on Elizabeta's bed.

"I'm hungry." Matthew's pet polar bear, Kumajirou said. He pawed the Canadian's nose lightly with one white paw.

"Mmm...not now Kumakitchi. I'm trying to listen." Matthew mumbled softly.

"I'm not sure who you are, but I don't think you could hear very much if you're sleeping." Kumajirou cocked his head to the side.

"Perfect! You're with Matthew, Gilbert. Happy now?" Elizabeta folded her arms.

"Yeah, the awesome me can work with Birdie, no problems there." Prussia smirked.

"The groups are now established! After the amusement park, Bella made dinner reservations at this Italian bistro called...wait. What was it called? It was something that sounded really classy..."

"It's _Al Chiaro di Luna._" Bella reminded her.

"Right, right." Elizabeta nodded in agreement. "For the dinner part of the reservations, we're going to be wearing disguises. I'm going to trust you guys on this one and hope that you can put on some kind of disguise that will make you difficult to recognize. Also, I want a couple of you guys to cross-dress as girls (for my amusement) for er... a good reason. Preferably, Feliciano and Matthew." The Hungarian stared hard at the Briton across the room from her. "And maybe~ Arthur. It could work."

"Heehee! I can do the makeup! I insist!" Bella offered excitedly.

"That's fine with me."

"Don't we get a say in this?" Arthur demanded.

"Nope." Elizabeta replied, grinning.

"Ve~ It's nothing new to me. I used to wear dresses all the time when I was little! It really isn't all that bad." Feliciano assured.

"Not to mention that you looked cute in it, too!" Elizabeta added.

"Well, _I've_ never worn a dress, nor do I plan to!" Arthur argued.

Alfred leaned over and whispered in Arthur ear. "Dude, Artie. You should know by now that you shouldn't go back and forth with Elizabeta. She either going to win the dispute or force you. Which is pretty much winning. So she wins both ways."

Arthur pouted. (Which Alfred always found adorable.) Elizabeta eyed him expectantly, she was waiting for another response from Arthur.

The Briton inhaled then exhaled, "I'll do it," he mumbled simply.

Elizabeta just smiled for the nth time that day.

* * *

><p>Feliciano went with Ludwig to his house. The German opened the door to his house and Italy sped upstairs to Ludwig's bedroom. His equipment for the amusement park in hand. Feliciano flopped onto the bed. He slid his fingers across the fabric of the costume that was give to him. His animal costume was an orange cat. The head of the costume had a peculiar flyaway curl, much like his own. Though the Italian ignored it.<p>

If he remembered correctly...

Ludwig got a dog costume.

Francis got the frog, much to his dismay. Arthur's probably back in England, still laughing about it.

Matthew had a bear costume, although, it was brown and not white like the one he owned.

Bella also had a cat costume, though it looked like Yao's version of Hello Kitty.

Arthur was a tiger, and Alfred a lion.

Elizabeta insisted on the squirrel.

Gilbert demanded the bird costume.

Lastly, Kiku took home the hamster.

Feliciano stared at the tracking chips he was supposed to put on his brother and Antonio. The younger Vargas brother flipped over on his side and immediately fell asleep. Tomorrow was the big day.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey you guys! Kagaya here with a VERY important announcement! Well, I'm thinking of making a new fic called- <em>The Hetalia Fandom Chronicles: Shipping Wars,<em> as the name implies, this story will be about the fandom for the fandom! So if you would like to be a part of it...there are two requirements!**

**1. PM that you would like to be in it and your OTP.**

**2. Go to the poll on my profile page and answer the poll, this is important because the pairing with the most votes on the poll will be the pairing that will get the shipping war! **

**Everyone got that? Any other questions you may have...just PM me!**

**Now then... I'm going to vacation in Florida for a week! So I'll be writing the chapters, but I won't be able to upload them until I get back.**

**Thank you for reading, and keep an eye out for an update! See you next chapter!**


	4. Execute The Plan!

**Konichiwa my dear readers! Just got back from Florida and feeling super refreshed! So a ground out another chapter...but fell asleep at the computer (not to mention that my parents almost SAW this, which would probably NOT be a pretty sight and it would most likely result in the removal of me from any computer source for the rest of LIFE!) and forgot to upload it! So I'm doing it today! And a shout-out to my cousin Elliott, his birthday is today, the first of August! SO...Happy Bday!**

**Oh yeah, one more thing...In regards to the animal costumes...**

**Feliciano- Cat (Nekotalia)**

**Ludwig- Dog**

**Bella- Cat (looks like Yao's version of Hello Kitty, but with Belgium's cat smile)**

**Francis- Frog (Like the one that Mikuru wore in one ep of Haruhi-chan)**

**Alfred- Lion**

**Arthur-Tiger**

**Elizabeta-Squirrel (It looks like that squirrel avatar from the (Anime!) Movie, _Summer Wars_**

**Matthew-Bear (It's brown)**

**Kiku-Hamster**

**Gilbert- Bird (Gilbird Color)**

* * *

><p>Ludwig woke up later than usual, with a sleeping Italian next to him, it was the norm now. Though that might hold true, Feliciano had something important to do. He was supposed to be at his <em>own<em> house to put the tracking chips on Lovino and Antonio. Germany glanced at the clock on his nightstand, it was 11:09 a.m.

The mission is supposed to be executed at precisely noon. The German sat up quickly. That didn't give them much time to prepare, he shook Feliciano gently, in an attempt to wake him up. His effort was rewarded by a small 'Ve' and Feliciano flipping over onto his stomach.

He didn't wake up. Ludwig sighed, and went to his closet. Feliciano had tons of clothes he had left from previous stays, both uniform and casual. He picked out a purple and white striped dress shirt.

Feliciano wouldn't need any pants until later on in the day, because they'd be wearing those humiliating animal costumes for the majority of the day. As for Ludwig, he decided to keep on his black muscle shirt. The German glanced over to his costume, and shuddered.

He was slightly relieved that Gilbert was participating as well, otherwise he would have never heard the end of him saying quote, "the super stoic muscle-bound German who willingly wears mascot costumes in his spare time." For some odd reason, Ludwig was now irritated.

"_Mein Gott, _WAKE UP!" Ludwig yelled.

Feliciano bolted out of bed, " Wahh! I'm up, Commander!"

Ludwig facepalmed, wrong anger placement.

* * *

><p>Lovino sighed, and sprawled himself out on his couch, where was that tomato idiot? Not that he cared…he was just late. They were supposed to grab breakfast an hour or so ago (before the amusement park,) and Antonio was supposed to pick Lovino up.<p>

He closed his eyes, the Italian was got up pretty early, waiting for the tomato jerk. He was only asleep for a couple seconds when he felt a warm breath brush against the shell of his ear.

Lovino shot up immediately and looked around bewildered. His golden-colored eyes locked with intense green ones. In front of him stood a very dishelved Spaniard.

"And just where on the freaking planet have you been?" Lovino spat.

"Aww…did I worry you Lovi? I'm sorry. The crows tried to eat my tomato plants again, so I shooed them away. Unfortunately for me, they brought their whole family and started chasing me…" Antonio trailed off from there, shuddering inwardly.

Lovino rolled his eyes. "I don't care. Let's just get to the stupid amusement park before I change my mind and stay here." Pause. "AND STOP CALLING ME LOVI!"

The front door was slammed and in the living room stood Ludwig (though he was currently in dog costume.)

Lovino screamed loudly and jumped into Antonio's arms. Ludwig charged towards them, slapped both the Italian and Spaniard on the back then ran out the door just as fast as he had come.

Antonio recovered from his shock and ran to the front door, Lovino still in his arms, trying to catch a closer glimpse. When he got to his destination, Ludwig jumped into the passenger's seat of a car, and Feliciano (who was also in costume) sped off into the distance.

Antonio was permanently rooted to his spot for a long while, with Lovino hyperventilating, his eyes wide. His breathing returned to normal soon after, he blushed when he realized he was still being held by Antonio.

"Let go of me, you idiot!"

* * *

><p>"Ve~ You did great, Ludwig! We got the tracking chips on them!" Feliciano praised flailing his arms around wildly, despite the fact he was supposed to be driving.<p>

Ludwig removed the head of the costume, gulping a huge breath of air.

"Eyes on road, and hands should be on the wheel, Feliciano." Ludwig reminded him.

"Okay!"

The German also took the liberty of removing Feliciano's cat head.

"_Grazie_, Luddy!"

"Do you know where you're going?"

Feliciano shook his head.

"The amusement park, Feliciano. At the West Gate entrance."

"Ve~ Right, right."

* * *

><p>The Hetalia Matchmaker Association (and its associates) stood ready at their assigned gates.<p>

_Alfred and Arthur- South Gate Entrance_

_Ludwig and Feliciano- West Gate Entrance_

_Kiku, Bella, Francis, and Elizabeta- Main Entrance_

_Gilbert and Matthew- East Gate Entrance_

The walkie-talkies crackled to life.

"Kiku, Bella, and Francis are here with me. Is everyone else here? Can you hear me?" Elizabeta said, her voice mixing in with the static of the electronic she held.

"I'm hearin' you loud and clear!" Of course Alfred would be the first to answer.

"Ve~ I'm here and Ludwig is too!"

"I'm present and accounted for." Arthur informed.

"The awesome me can hear you, Liz."

"I'm here too." The soft-spoken Matthew adjusted his glasses.

"_Who was that?" _The group (for the exception of Gilbert, Alfred, and Francis) thought worriedly.

"That was my brother, Matthew guys." Alfred seemed to read their minds.

"Right. So, we do not move from our gates until one of our groups spot Antonio and Lovino. When you see them, I want you to tell us via walkie-talkie. Not only that, I want you to direct them to the Ferris Wheel. We have a spy there that has something _special_ in store for them. Everybody got that?"

"Hey! Matthew's sees Toni and Lovino, they're just entered the East Gate! Gotta go!" Gilbert yelled rapidly into the walkie-talkie.

"Welcome! The awesome m- er…the awesome _attractions _here are the some of the best in the world! If this is your first time coming here, I STRONGLY suggest the Ferris Wheel!" Gilbert was seriously struggling not to say 'the awesome me' while he was around the his best friend, and an already suspicious Italian.

"Not happening, you creepy, random, bird freak! For all I know, you could be leading us to our deaths!" Lovino crossed his arms.

Gilbert tried his best not to give Lovino the bird (no pun intended.) "Such a fiesty one! The Ferris Wheel is very relaxing, and it includes a free crepe!"

"Crepes? Let's go to the Ferris Wheel Lovi!" Antonio quickly grabbed the protesting brunette and pulled him inside the amusement park.

Gilbert spoke into the walkie-talkie, "Toni and Lovino's on the way to the Ferris Wheel….oh, we also need a crepe for when they get off."

"Understood." Elizabeta answered back. "Our new destination is the Ferris Wheel. I'll see everybody when you get there."

"Good job, Gilbert." Matthew mumbled bashfully.

Gilbert removed his costume head and placed it on the ground, he took a couple steps towards Mattew and removed the Canadian's as well.

"Do I get a kiss for it, Birdie?" Gilbert leaned over, his nose brushing against Matthew's.

Matthew eyes widened and he blushed furiously, "G-Gil, n-not here."

"Mmm…Fine. But later on, you're mine." Gilbert pulled back and put the head back on. Matthew did the same.

"We should hurry up before Liz flips out." Gilbert ran ahead, with Matthew trailing behind.

* * *

><p><strong>*sigh* Gilbert, Gilbert, Gilbert...you better not make Matthew cry, unless you want to go up against Alfred. *sigh again* I love the protective types 3 Though I would mind dating a tsundere.<strong>

**Also! Do you guys remember when Sealand tried to impersonate Canada? (This was the SUB version) England like totally snatched out the Canada ahoge out of Sealand's hair. And then Sealand was all like, "It took all day for papa to swede it."**

**I was like so confused when he said that cause I was like...so nation have parents? About 2 months after I saw that episode I had an epiphany! Sweden and Finland adopted Sealand! So...Sweden is Sealand's papa! (Deadpan) Finland's his mommy.**

**SO THEM BEING A FAMILY IS CANON NOW?**

**Must be.**

**Anways...that was just some ramblings.**

**NEXT CHAPTER! SPOILER!**

_**"What's this in the crepe? It looks like a cigarette, gross." Lovino mumbled pulling the odd candy out.**_

_**"Oh! It's a japanese candy called 'Pocky' that's a pocky stick Lovi! It's just a biscuit covered in chocolate." Antonio plucked it from Lovino hand and placed one end in his mouth.**_

**_"Jerk, I had it first! Give it back!" Lovino was unaware that Antonio had just trapped both Lovino's hands in one of his._**

**_"Mmm...Lovi.~You'll have to take from me."_**

**_"How am I supposed to do that when you grabbed both my hands, you idiot?_**

**_"There is one way."_**

**_Lovino blushed in realization, "I swear to God, if you tell anyone about this..." The Italian leaned over and took the other end of the pocky stick in his mouth._**

**MOOD WHIPLASH! See you guys next chapter!**

***get slapped over the head by a faceless mass* U fail mood whiplashology forever.**

**Orz.**


	5. Ferris Wheels and Crepes

"Wait, stop pulling! The ferris wheel isn't going anywhere, you idiot!" Lovino protested as he was dragged along the midway. Though he wouldn't tell Antonio, he had to admit that this was already pretty exciting, even though they haven't been on any of the attractions yet.

"But we won't know how long the line will be, Lovi!" Antonio pouted (though Lovino couldn't see) and continued to drag him along by his collar. Lovino flailed his arms and kicked his legs, anything to be released from Antonio's iron grip.

This little spectacle earned various stares from families and couples trying to enjoy their day. Lovino glared at anyone who dared to lock eyes with him, some people actually falling over from shock, and small children began crying. The 'spectators' quickly dispersed and went on with their lives.

Lovino smirked triumphantly, but only for a moment. He grimaced when he saw a certain metal circular contraption, that took you 12-stories high into the air. Luckily, he was instantaneously relieved when he noticed the long line, it would be a long while before they got to the front. Antonio freed, then faced Lovino and smiled his trademark, carefree smile.

"Lovi~" Antonio cooed.

"What. Is. It?" Lovino ground out, he decided to ignore his nickname.

"The line's actually going faster than I imagined! Look!" the Spaniard pointed ahead of him, and to Lovino's surprise (and dismay) they were already near the front of the line. Lovino froze. Antonio began to worry. "Ah! Are you scared, Lovi? We don't have to get on. Really."

"I'm not scared, moron!" Lovino lied. He _was_ scared. VERY scared. He hated heights with an undying passion.

"Just making sure, because it's our turn to get on the ride!"

Lovino eyed the open capsule, his heart beating wildly in his chest. This ride would surely be the death of him. He would either fall out of the ferris wheel, or have a panic attack from being so high up, maybe both.

Antonio took him by the hand and squeezed lightly, it calmed Lovino, that is until he actually stepped inside the capsule and sat down. Then his eyes became wide with fear. The Italian gripped the seat as best as he could, his heart skipping a beat as soon as the door closed.

The Spaniard stared out the opening that showed the entirety of the amusement park, and they weren't even at the top yet! Antonio glanced at Lovino, wondering if he was taking in the landscape as well. He was slightly saddened to see that Lovino shut his eyes.

He finally became aware of the fact that his Lovi was scared out of his wits.

"Lovino, why didn't you tell me you were afraid of heights!" Antonio scolded.

Lovino whimpered.

* * *

><p>"Hey dudes! Fine time you caught up, Lovino and Antonio already got on!" Alfred waved at them in his lion costume. England was standing to his right, he covered his mouth as soon as he caught a glimpse of Francis, clad in his 'attire'.<p>

"Artie, are you okay? You feel sick?" Alfred said aloud as he patted Arthur's back.

"Pfft. I'm fine, you git!" Arthur managed to say through fits of laughter.

"Be quiet, you former punk." Francis was monotone.

Arthur twitched, he grabbed Francis as best as he could with the costume on, "Would you like to run that by me again you cheese-eating surrender monkey?"

Francis collared the Briton as well, "Is your dreadful hair imparing your hearing abilities?"

"Cut it out, you two!" Elizabeta intervened. "Arthur, we need to use your magic!"

"Um...Elizabeta-san. I do not think that would be a very good idea." Kiku sounded worried.

"Why wouldn't it?" Arthur and Elizabeta yelled in unison.

Kiku put his hands up defensively, "W-well, Arthur-san and Elizabeta-san...um."

"Whenever Arthur uses magic, something disastrous happens!" Francis finished for Kiku.

"It does not!" Arthur protested.

"There was that time you turned Ludwig's dogs into rabbits, when you were actually trying to make Alfred smaller." Feliciano pointed out. He hid behind Ludwig when Arthur gave him a death glare.

"It was just a fluke!"

"Remember when I stayed over your house that one night...and you-" Alfred began.

"Did you guys NOT hear Matthew? He said that Antonio and Lovino are now at the top!" Gilbert interrupted, tearing his eyes away from his binoculars.

Elizabeta's squirrel tail stiffened. "Crap...Arthur, quickly stop the ride with some kind of spell!"

Arthur whipped out his spell book (out of nowhere) turned to a specific page, and mumble something unintelligible. The slow turning ferris wheel slowed, then came to a complete stop. Arthur smirked and snapped his book closed, it disappeared in a puff of smoke. He faced the rest of the group.

"Now who was the bloody fool who claimed my spell-casting skills were unreliable?" Arthur gloated.

"Arthur dear, turn around and do something!" Bella exclaimed, her hands on her head.

"Fratello and Antonio are going to die!" Feliciano cried into Ludwig's chest.

Arthur looked over his shoulder, the ferris wheel did indeed stop, but only for a short moment. It was now spinning backwards at what seemed like 100 mph.

"Oh, bugger!" Arthur yelled another spell, and time froze around him. He flipped frantically through his book, looking for anything that could reverse what he'd done. "Aha!" Arthur grinned, unfroze time, and returned the ferris wheel to normal.

* * *

><p>Lovino's legs were jello, his eyes were wide, his hair wild. Antonio had confessed his love for him while the ride was out of control (expecting to die at that moment), which wasn't very surprising, as he confessed at least once a day. Lovino quietly mumbled a confession too, though Antonio didn't hear him.<p>

The Italian was currently being carried by Antonio, he was rambling on about something, but Lovino wasn't listening. Lovino rested his head on Antonio's shoulder, breathing in his spicy scent. Maybe...he should be a little honest to Antonio, and himself.

"Lovi? Lovi!"

"WHAT?" Lovino yelled in Antonio's ear.

"I want you to hold on tight."

"What?"

"It's that guy in the bird costume! The one who said we would get a crepe if we got on the ferris! He's in a group with those other costumed people. I'm gonna catch up with him and ask him about it!" Antonio explained, he was about to sprint.

"You idi-YAHGH!" Lovino screamed as Antonio ran up to the mascots.

* * *

><p>"Ve~ should we run?" Feliciano said obliviously.<p>

"Why would we do that?" Arthur frowned.

"Because, Antonio's running toward us with fratello on his back." Feliciano pointed to them.

"Crap, it's probably about the crepe I promised!" Gilbert grabbed Matthew's hand (paw) and started running away.

"You promised them something! And then you run away?" Elizabeta scolded angrily.

"I told you about the crepe!"

"Well, I forgot, I'm running an entire mission y'know!"

Antonio sped past the rest of them, not even giving them a passing glance.

* * *

><p>Although Gilbert and Matthew got a head start, it ended with Antonio and Lovino receiving the largest, most expensive crepe in the park, courtesy of Gilbert.<p>

The two walked around a bit, picking off pieces a little bit at a time. Lovino stopped when he spotted something weird protruding out of the crepe.

"What's this in the crepe? It looks like a cigarette, gross." Lovino mumbled pulling the odd candy out.

"Oh! It's a japanese candy called 'Pocky' that's a pocky stick Lovi! It's just a biscuit covered in chocolate." Antonio plucked it from Lovino hand and placed one end in his mouth.

"Jerk, I had it first! Give it back!" Lovino was unaware that Antonio had just trapped both Lovino's hands in one of his.

"Mmm...Lovi~You'll have to take from me."

"How am I supposed to do that when you grabbed both my hands, you idiot?

"There is one way."

Lovino blushed in realization, "I swear to God, if you tell anyone about this..." The Italian leaned over and took the other end of the pocky stick in his mouth.

Antonio purposefully broke the candy, wrapped an arm around Lovino, and pulled him Lovino closer. Their eyes locked, Lovino blushed and looked away. Antonio gave him a chaste kiss.

"P-pervert." Lovino managed to mumble.

Antonio licked the shell of Lovino's ear, earning a shiver from him "And what if I am? Do you hate it, Lovi?" The Spaniard voice was low and husky.

"S-shut up."

Antonio chuckled, and traced his thumb along Lovino's lower lip. Lovino twitched a bit, but didn't push him away.

"_I wonder how far he'll let me go..." _Antonio thought.

Antonio tilted Lovino's chin upwards, an attempted to kiss the Italian on the lips, but Lovino pulled away at the last second. He obviously had mixed feeling about the situation.

"Lo siento, Lovi." Antonio apologized, and ruffled the shorter man's head.

"Qualunque idiota." Lovino grumbled walking away.

"Lovi~ That wasn't nice...I was being sincere!" Antonio whined trying to catch up.

"I don't care! Go die!"

* * *

><p><strong>It's funny how the first day of school makes me want to write! I'm starting my final year in middle school! Yay! I'm in a class with all my best friends, and fellow fujoshi who's just as much as a crazed yaoi fan as I am!<strong>

**I'm kind of drawing a blank on which rides and attractions they should go on next~**

**Maybe they could hit the midway, and play some games...or something.**

**But I haven't forgotten about the wonderful dinner Bella planned for Little Lovi and Ambitious Antonio!**

**_Translations_**

**_Lo siento- I'm sorry_**

_**Qualunque idiota.- Whatever idiot.**_

**Heehee, I like this story, I think it's cause I've been watching a crap-ton of anime lately, and in romantic comedies the guy and girl go on a date for the first time at an amusement park, then funny things always happens! What's more, if it's a shy couple, their 'friends' try to 'help'. We all know how that goes.**

**Originally, when Lovino and Antonio were standing in line I wanted Antonio to spot Gilbert (in costume), get out of the ferris wheel line and run after him, leaving Lovino for a moment.**

**Lovino gets on the ferris wheel alone, Arthur works his magic, it goes wrong, the maitenance staff tries to get everyone evacuated, Lovi gets forgotten since he's scared and he's clinging to the inside of the capsule.**

**Antonio sees him, and calls for him, Lovino peeks out, scared out of his wits. The Spaniard tells him to jump down, and that he'll catch him. Lovino calls him an idiot, and squeezes his eyes shut. Antonio yells, "Trust me, Lovino."**

**The Italian is reassured and inches towards the open door of the capsule, praying under his breath with every step. He then jumps, much to the horror of the bystanders, Antonio rushes through the crowd and catches him. Lovino buries his head in Antonio's shoulder, shaking and crying. Antonio whispers calming Spanish words as the crowd of bystanders cheers.**

**BUT OF COURSE I COULDN'T DO THAT! THAT MEANS THE AMUSEMENT PARK WOULD HAVE TO BE SHUT DOWN! IT WOULD RUIN THE PLOT!**

**See you guys next chapter!**


	6. A Traumatized and Pissed Off Italian

"Lovi let's go to that coaster over there!" Antonio tugged on the back of Lovino's shirt.

"What kind of crap are you spouting now?" Lovino had unsuccessfully been trying to avoid eye contact.

"That roller coaster. The huge orange one with the red loop."

"I dunno if you've forgotten in the last hour or so...but I'm freakin' AFRAID of heights, so if you want me to die from shock, I suggest we head over there before the sky gets dark."

"Then what do you wanna do? It's probably around 4 pm now."

"I dunno...that." Lovino pointed aimlessly at some ride, it was bright and colorful.

"A simulation ride? I never been on one of those before...I think." Antonio started walking in the direction of the ride.

"Hey idiot!" Lovino called.

"Hm?"

Lovino stuck out his hand, his cheeks tinged pink, "My hand feels cold."

Antonio grabbed it wordlessly.

* * *

><p>"Gahh! This is bad!" Elizabeta called from a bush, she removed the binoculars from her eyes.<p>

"Hn? What's bad?" Bella asked crouching beside her.

"They're going into some happy ride! You don't do that on dates! If you go to an amusement park, the rides have to be either scary or romantic! The one they're going fit neither of those categories!" Elizabeta huffed.

"Elizabeta-san, there's a haunted house right next to that simulation ride." Kiku pointed out.

"Why are we hiding in a bush if we're dressed as mascots?" Francis inquired.

"Ah! That's right we are dressed as mascots!" Bella stood up and dusted off her cat costume.

"I'll try and stop them from going in there!" Elizabeta bolted into the open, but was quickly surrounded by little kids with cameras.

"Oh no! Lizzie!" Bella cried.

"Shoot! Francis, get to Lovino and Antonio, make them go into the haunted house! Hey, watch the tail!" Elizabeta instructed through the waves of children.

Francis stepped in front of the two men, and tried to repress his accent, "_Bonj- _um... good day_, _would you two gentlemen like to receive a pass to the front of this line?"

Antonio grinned, "Haha, really _amigo? Muchas gracias!"_

"Ugh. It's another creeper mascot." Lovino mumbled.

"Please follow me, if it's not too much trouble." Francis extended a costumed hand, he turned and headed towards the haunted house entrance. Lucky for Francis, not many people were in the line, and with Francis's silver tongue they were in the haunted house in no time.

Francis waved them off as they trailed a path, the lights in the establishment got darker and darker with each turn. Lovino saw something translucent in his peripheral vision, and spun around to meet it. Antonio nearly tumbled backwards, they were still holding hands after all.

He gave Lovino's hands a small yank, "Why so jumpy, Lovi? Something wrong?"

"It's nothing!" Lovino shot back.

Not long after Lovino yelled into the dark, things started to jump out from oblivion, making all kinds of weird noises and traumatizing screams. Lovino let loose one of his own, he started running away like a true Italian, towards the exit.

"Lovi! Wait! Come back!" Antonio ran after him, but was struggling to keep up. A frightened Italian good give any Olympic sprinter a run for his money. His fear only grew more and more when dismembered heads, skeletons, and animatronics with chainsaws popped out from hither and yon.

Lovino spotted the exit, his eyes bleary with tears and ran towards it at full speed, not daring to look back or listen to the Spaniard screaming and looking for him. Unfortunately, the very end of the haunted house is where things got worse. There were two (robotic) grim reapers standing opposite of each other, clashing scythes, raising them up again and clashing them together again, repetitively.

The Italian stopped in his tracks, covered his ears, and dropped to his knees. Everything was too real...too scary...too unbearable. He tried to clear his mind, but it was filled to the brim with the terrifying sights he had just witnessed. No matter how many times Lovino reminded himself that none of this was real, they just kept coming back to haunt him.

"C-come save me already..._i-idiota_." Lovino cried.

"Lovi! There you are!" Antonio yelled as he swept the Italian up in his arms.

"I hate this place! I want to leave, immediately!" Lovino buried his head in Antonio's shoulder.

"Don't be like that Lovi...let's at least go to the midway first." Antonio coaxed as he carried the Italian out of the walkthrough haunted house.

* * *

><p>Lovino and Antonio played many games, from popping balloons with darts to a dunk tank, not to mention a particularly interesting indoor miniature golf course that glowed in the dark. Lovino actually smiled and laughed a lot, but quickly reverted back to a scowl when Antonio pointed it out. They didn't exactly know how long they played the games, just that it was more than an hour or so.<p>

"Step right up, step right up! Knock these simple milk bottles over, and you get one prize!" An _actual_ employee of the amusement called from his booth.

Antonio wasn't listening, he trailed closely behind Lovino. The Italian on the other hand glanced at the stuffed toy, he blushed. He hated the fact that he really wanted that huge, stuffed, light brown bear in the back, despite being a grown man.

"You there, young man!" The senior citizen behing the booth motioned towards Lovino. "It seems you've taken a liking to one of these prizes! Wanna take a shot? C'mon, three shots for 5 Euros! You're not scared are ya?" This man surely had been in the business for a long while, Lovino slammed the bill down with so much impact, that it startled bystanders.

"Shut up and just fork over the ammo, old man!" Lovino spat holding out his hand.

The old man grinned, placing three baseballs on the counter, he showed off his gold tooth, it gleamed in the sun. Antonio became suspicious, "...Let me do it."

The Italian glared at Antonio, "Pft, get real, tomato jerk." Lovino raised his arm, and the Spaniard stepped back a couple steps. Lovino threw aimlessly, it hit one bottle, the one at the very bottom, but it didn't so much as move, and the ball bounced off and flew into oblivion.

Antonio folded his arms and raised an eyebrow, still observing the growing smirk of the owner of the booth.

"_Che cazzo?" _Lovino swore under his breath, and grabbed another ball of the counter. He threw that one with a little more force, it hit right in the middle, but produced the same result. The Italian was furious now, he knew that the ball hit dead on, he saw it!

"Only one more ball left, sonny." The old man grinned.

"Will you shut up, old fart? I can't concentrate with you shooting off your mouth, it's annoying!" Lovino took a step back and aimed. He swung him arm with all his strength, but Antonio caught his wrist mid-swing.

"Let me try, Lovino, I'm serious." Antonio was no longer the happy-go-lucky Spaniard, that everyone was use to. This side of him was the wild and passionate conquistador from the 16th century.

Lovino eyes flickered, he was a bit scared, he only saw this side of Antonio once, when he was small child. It was very clear, especially when the Italian decided not to come out of his room ever again, (though he was coaxed out by a ripe tomato, later.)

"You better not miss, or you owe me money." Lovino gave the baseball to Antonio, who gripped it tightly.

The Italian smirked at the gold-toothed man, he was scared of Antonio, but he knew for a fact that those bottles were going down. The old man cackled right back, his confidence spilling over into the crowd.

Antonio threw the baseball at (from Lovino's point of view) supersonic speed, it whizzed by the Italian's face and smashed the bottles into pieces, sand poured out of the opaque glass bottles, which initially looked empty from where the two men were standing.

"I knew it." Antonio muttered.

Lovino started to yell at the old man with strings of Italian swears, but Antonio quickly covered his mouth, the Italians curses were now just muffled death threats. They were directed at both the Spaniard and the old man at the booth.

"Calm down, Lovi! I know your mad, and I am too, but we have to be adults about this!" Antonio held back the smaller man from launching himself at the old man. Lovino calmed down, after a few more profanity filled threats, but that didn't stop him from glaring daggers at the man behind the booth.

Antonio removed his hand from Lovino's mouth, stood up straight, and folded his arms. He frowned devilishly, and came across as very condescending. He leaned over the booth's counter, and stared straight into the emloyee's eyes.

"We get a free prize don't we, _amigo?" _Antonio asked.

The gold-toothed man gulped, and held his hands up defensively, "Y-yessir...any p-prize from the top shelf! Feel free to get it yourself!"

"I'll let Lovi pick. Which one do you want?" Antonio motioned towards the rows and rows of stuffed toys.

"_Idiota_! W-why would I want anything from this booth?" Lovino avoided eye contact. "But since you're pretty much begging me...if I had to choose some dumb cloth filled with cotton, it would be that bear in the back."

Antonio reached over, and removed the fluffy bear from its hook. He smiled and handed it over to Lovino, the Italian hesitated, then took it from Antonio's hand.

"Aww! That's adorable!" Antonio doted when Lovino wrapped his arms around the bear protectively.

Lovino was about to tell the Spaniard off, but Antonio's phone rang. He retrieved it from his pocket and put it to his ear.

"Hola_?_ Oh, Bella! Como estas_?" _Antonio grinned into his phone.

"_You know I can't speak Spanish, Antonio dear! But that's not the reason why I called you!_" Bella reminded sweetly.

"What's the reason?" Antonio asked.

_"Hmm? Oh I heard about you and Lovino's little, 'outing'! So I reserved a dinner for you two!" _Bella mused.

"Really? Muchas gracias, senorita! What's it called?" The Spaniard starting heading out the midway, Lovino followed imediately.

"_It's called_, _Al Chiaro di Luna, it means, 'moonlight' in Italian." _Bella gave a thumbs up sign to Elizabeta.

"I've heard of it... it just opened right? What kind of food does it serve?"

"_Italian food, dear. I know how much you and Lovino love tomatoes, their specialty are tomato-based dishes. Lucky, right?"_

"Haha! Very! What time are the reservations?"

"_8:00 p.m. It's 7:19 now, so you better get a move on! Don't want to be late do you? Ah! By the way, it's under your last name, but everything's paid for!" _No one could see it, due to her costume, but she flashed a chesire smile.

"We're leaving right now, okay? Thanks again, I owe you one, _adios!"_

_"I hope that was bye. If yes, then good-bye, and tell little Lovi I said 'Hello', 'kay dear?"_

_"_I'll do it as soon as I hang up."

Bella hung up, Antonio stopped walking and turned on his heels to face Lovino, and his bear.

"Bel says hi, and ready to go to dinner?" Antonio beamed.

"I guess." Lovino mumbled from behing the bear. His stomach growled. "Don't. Say. A. Word."

* * *

><p>The Hetalia Matchmaking Association congregated in front of the main entrance, Feliciano had many prizes (that Ludwig won for him) and tried to hide them behind his back.<p>

"Okay guys! Antonio and Lovino are about to leave the park! So every ditch the costumes, put on something decent, and we'll meet up at the restaurant before Antonio and Lovino get there! Oh, and Ludwig, make sure Feliciano has his pants on? Understood?"

"Understood!"

"Good. Now scatter!"

* * *

><p><strong>GAHHH! SCHOOL SUCKS!<strong>

**It's so difficult to upload chapter's now that school's back in for me~**

***sigh***

**Anways...so now we're leaving the amusement park phase of the date, and going to the romantic dinner stage! Everyone yell Yay!**

**Uwah! I want to thank everyone for the reviews! Arigato Gosaimasu! I'm sorry for those looking forward to a roller coaster...but Lovi's afraid of heights. I think he's been traumatized enough by the ferris wheel...heh heh...**

**I'm going to start uploading oneshots for a bit, so my readers can enjoy other fics while I update United Nations High, Shipping Wars, and this fic.**

**Thank you for waiting! I really appreciate it!**

**Ah! Orz...now I gotta search for a list of Italian food.**

**Any questions about anything...just review or PM me! I'll answer them! Promise!**

**Lastly, when Lovino says, "My hand feels cold." I sorta-kinda-not-really-but-still got this line from the APH USxUK version of 'World is Mine'...not sure if it's in the original Vocaloid song.**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**


	7. The Dinner Date Part 1

The group arrived a good but before Antonio and Lovino did, with Bella leading the way, introducing a bashful Guillaume to everyone. Bella explained the whole situation, she left the whole 'controlling a date' part out when she made the reservations. Guillaume welcomed everyone with a warm smile, and informed them that since it was such a special occasion, their dinners would be absolutely free.

Bella offered to help take orders, Guillaume politely declined, but with much insistence on Bella's part, she was given an apron, a notepad, and a pen.

Alfred and Gilbert cheered in sync.

The HMA and co. stationed themselves around the bistro, waiting for the Lovino and Antonio to enter. Everyone was in a disguise, they were sure it would be almost impossible for both Antonio and Lovino to recognize them on the spot.

"Artie you look so stuffy…as usual." Alfred teased. The Brit was wearing a classy black suit, while Alfred decided on jeans, tennis shoes, and a T-Shirt with the American flag on it. Currently, they had on brown and red wigs on, repectively. Arthur was a spitting image of his older brother, Iain, though they had different color eyes.

"Shut your trap you sodding wanker! Your attire is too lax!" Arthur countered.

"Not true! Dude, we're at a bistro, not some freakin' expensive restaurant with chandeliers, and other stuff like that. Take a look around!" Alfred shot back.

"Everyone knows that it's better to be overdressed than underdressed, yank!"

"This is not the time to be releasing sexual tension!" Francis hissed from across the room.

"WE ARE NOT!" Arthur and Alfred yelled in unison.

"Hohon, yet that declaration was in complete sync, _non_?" Francis retorted simply.

"Zip it! I see them, here they come!" Elizabeta hushed.

The accomplices tried to make themselves as invisible as possible, by hiding behind their menus.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hola,<em> I have a reservation, dinner for two, it's under the name Carriedo." Antonio told the employee standing behind a podium.

"Hmph, very well." The man uttered arrogantly, he flipped through a book that consisted of dates, names, and times.

"Carriedo...Carriedo...ah, here it is," the employee mumbled, "follow me..." he added indifferently as he turned and strode to a table.

Lovino in turn grumbled some indifferent profanities, as they follwed the rude man.

"Lovino!" Antonio yelled in a surprised tone after overhearing a particularly nasty insult.

"Since when did you learn to understand Italian?" Lovino whispered, he was just as surprised as the Spaniard.

"Lovi, you can't tell me you forgot that I took care of you when you were younger?" Antonio whined.

"Stop whining, I remember."

"What-a would you like-a to eat-a tonight?" A waiter asked with a cat smile, and a fake Italian accent. Bella was in an disguise, she wore violet colored contacts, and a black wig. "My-a name-a is-a..." she bit her lip nervously, trying to think of an Italian name...any name! "A-Abrielle!"

"That's such a pretty name, it suits you." Antonio complimented.

Lovino felt a pang of jealousy. Antonio wanted to flirt? Well, two could play at that game.

"That's sweet Ant-t-to nice!" Bella squeed, dropping her accent for a moment.

"Why don't you sit here with us, and let someone else take our order?" Lovino grinned, winking at her.

Antonio narrowed his eyes at Lovino.

"Oh no, but who should I go home with?" the Belgian joked, she was really getting a kick out of this.

"Waitress! Over here, please! Now." Elizabeta waved Bella over.

"Please wait one moment you two, I'll be back shortly." Bella smiled and walked briskly over the Hungarian.

"Abrielle's accent is fake!" Antonio realized.

"So good for you to finally figure that out. I've underestimated your inteligence."

* * *

><p>"Bella! Remember the mission! The mission! You're not supposed to flirting back!" Elizabeta berated.<p>

"Sorry, Lizzie, it's just... it's way too much fun! Plus, I'm trying to make the other jealous. It's a great plan, right?" Bella adjusted her wig.

Elizabeta sighed, "It might... we'll take a risk, and see how it plays out. Just don't make them too mad at each other."

"Will do Liz, but while I'm here, what do you guys want to eat?"

"If it is not too much trouble, could I get some pasta without the sauce?" Kiku asked.

"I'd would like nothing more than a simple dish, lasagna." Francis said from behind his menu.

Bella giggled, "Your so weird Kiku, but I'll see what I can do. What about you Liz?"

"I'll have...maybe...some ravioli." Elizabeta shut her menu and glanced up at Bella. "Yeah ravioli."

"M'lay, I'll give the kitchen staff the list, then come back for Lovino and Antonio!" Bella scribbled on her notepad, and left for the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Ve~ Ludwig, what do you think I should get? I wanted to get a pasta dish...maybe carbonara. No...linguini with clam sauce! No...Ludwig help!" Feliciano looked at him puppy dog eyes. The Italian wore no actual disguise, other than his hair being combed back.<p>

Ludwig exhaled, "Why not just get regular pasta with tomato sauce?"

"But I want something different this time!"

"Then pick something different!"

"I can't! Ludwig what are you getting?"

"The fettucine alfredo topped with shrimp."

"Ve~Then I'm getting that too!" Feliciano decided.

"Don't get it because I'm getting it! Get what you want!"

"But-but Ludwig, I like fettucine alfredo!" Feliciano whined.

* * *

><p>Antonio stared at Lovino while the Italian hid behind his menu. The Spaniard chuckled, Lovino was as adorable as ever. Lovino in turn stole small glances at Antonio, their eyes locked for a moment, and the Italian's heart skipped a beat.<p>

"Hey, Lovi?" Antonio laid his menu flat on the table.

Lovino acknowledged him by doing the same.

"Do you like Abrielle?" Antonio asked bluntly, staring him straight in his golden brown eyes.

"Wh-what? No, I don't! Why? Do you like her? You did flirt with her after all!" Lovino glared, his face dusted pink, Antonio was such an idiot sometimes.

"I wasn't flirting, I was being nice. You flirted, though." Antonio answered.

"I was flirting cause I got jealous, you idiot!" Lovino spat back immediately, he quickly covered his mouth after he realized what he had just said.

"Huh? Jealous? Lovi was jealous that she might steal me away? Aww...you're so cute!" Antonio leaned over the table and gave Lovino a quick peck on the cheek.

Lovino went completely red, and covered his cheek with both hands, "Pervert!"

Antonio just laughed.

* * *

><p>"Okay, dude. I totally have never ever had actual ravioli in my life." Alfred confessed to the Brit across from him.<p>

"That's a bloody lie! I've cooked ravioli for you before!"

"I dunno, Artie. Eighty percent of the stuff you cook is charcoal. The other twenty percent is a health hazard to the environment."

Arthur mumbled profanities.

"Well...I have eaten Chef Boyardee's ravioli. But that was from a can..." Alfred recalled. "Hey, isn't a mozzerella stick an Italian food?"

"How should I know?"

"Well, 'cause your all old and being and old man means you're super wise right?"

"You're starting to annoy me Alfred, your obnoxious mouth is beginning to make my head hurt, wouldn't it be nice if you would shut up?"

"Is it your arthritis again?"

Arthur stood up and slammed his hands on the table. "That doesn't make any bloody sense, I DON'T HAVE ARTHRITIS, and I'm not an old man, you yank!"

America stood up slowly and smirked, "I love you, babe. Despite what I've just said, you're sexy and don't forget it." He kissed the surprised Brit on the mouth for about five seconds then returned to his seat.

Arthur couldn't look Alfred in the eye, he sank back into his seat, "Must you be so brash?"

Alfred grinned, "Yep. Now about the mozzerella sticks..."

* * *

><p><strong>Late chapter is late. Homework is REALLY messing with my writing time. I'm telling you the truth when I say that I usually don't go to sleep until like 2am on the weekdays. And then I have to get up four hours later. Recently I've only been able to actual sit down and write on the weekends, but only for small intervals of time.<strong>

**Summer's over, and autumn comes, the sound of the crisp leaves crunch, distracting your ears from the whistling of the wind. You see the trees displaying their diverses color, no longer wanting to be labeled as tree green. The current year lies on its deathbed...waiting for its successor to appear, and bring a new year. A new world, a new life, as the new year will never be the same as the last.**

**Gah! I'm really stuck in descriptive writing mode! That's what we've been doing lately. I might just write some descriptive one-shots.**

**Ah! Lastly, the deal with Arthur looking like his brother. Okay Iain Stewart is the fan name for England's older brother Scotland. Though the fan-name last name is Stewart, some people stil use the surname, Kirkland I really like the way Scotland looks, even though it's fanart. Scotland has pale blue eyes versus England's emerald green eyes.**

**Any questions, review or PM me! Either way I'll answer! Thank you for reading, I'll see you next chapter!**


	8. The Dinner Date Part 2

**Agh! I'm super busy it's not even funny, anymore.**

**I can never find time to just sit down and type lately, there's always something going on.**

**I try to set some kind of quota for myself, it's currently 200 words a day. But of course since I usually get home late, this doesn't really work out for me.**

**I'm going to start Shipping Wars back up soon, I think my time is almost up for the 3 week hiatus.**

**So, on a lighter note, my dreams of being an actress are VERY close to coming true. All I have to do is be optomistic now.**

**Also, I'm happy to announce that season 2 of Sekaiichi (or Sekai-ichi) Hatsukoi is now airing! YAY!**

**If you're just hearing about it, you can watch it on animefushigi. They have awesome quality and update weekly. (I believe.)**

**Or, you can just watch it on the anime site that you usually watch anime on~**

**Either way, you'll get to watch!**

**Also, does anyone know whether there will be a season 5 of Hetalia, or when it'll start?**

**If you do, please tell me, I'm eargerly awaiting your responses!**

* * *

><p>"It's seems that everyone has completely forgotten that Antonio and Lovino are the ones on a date." Francis said, tapping an index finger idly on the side of his wine glass.<p>

Elizabeta trailed her eyes around the restaurant, and to her surprise the Frenchman was right. "Gil's over there stealing kisses from Matthew..." she sighed, "I wish I hadn't forgotten my camera."

"Bella-san is coming this way, she has brought our food as well." Kiku said quietly, smiling a little.

"I'm back guys!" Bella sang, placing three steaming plates on the table. "Food's here!"

"Ah, I've always fancied Italian delicacies, though it's not better than my own cuisine of course." Francis took in the aroma of his lasagna.

Kiku thanked the Belgian politely and removed a ramen seasoning packet from out of thin air, he tore it open and sprinkled it upon his naked pasta noodles. Elizabeta and Francis stared blankly at the Japanese man, as he pulled out a pair of chopsticks, and began twirling the noodles.

"Um...Kiku?" Elizabeta tried to keep a straight face, though somewhere in her mind she was already dying from laughter.

"Is something amiss, Elizabeta-san?" The Japanese man swallowed a mouthful of the makeshift ramen.

"Ye- er...no, not at all," Elizabeta waved it off. "Really!"

* * *

><p>Antonio smiled to himself as he spied a dish that reminded him of Lovino.<p>

"What's so funny, huh?" Lovino asked, his eye twitched in annoyance, "You've been smiling like an idiot for the past minute."

"Hm? Oh it's nothing, I was just remembering when you first cooked for me...what was it, again?" Antonio thought fondly. "Ah I remember, it was_ spaghetti alla carbonara_!_"_

"So? I cook for you a lot, what's special about the first time?"

"It's 'cause the very first time you cooked for me, the noodles were different, some were burnt or undercooked. You let the fat that the pork was supposed to be cooked in sit to long, and became solid. You added WAY too much black pepper Not to mention that you didn't keep the egg at a consistent temperature so it wasn't liquidy, but extremely crispy.

"Liquidy? Is that a supposed to be a word?" the Italian inquired impatiently, "Where do you get off critiquing my cooking skills, anyway? I'm a freakin' good chef y'know!"

"I know Lovi, I know. I ate it anyway, because you should have seen your adorable face when you put it on the table. It was soooo cuute~"

"Hey guys, I'm ready to take your order now!" Abrielle (aka Bella) beamed.

"I'll have the _spaghetti alla carbonara_!" Antonio's eye twinkled in delight.

"-bonara...got it! What would you like to drink?"

"Water would be fine." Antonio answered. "_Lovino's probably going to get red wine... so just in case.."_

_"_Got it. What about you, Lovino?" Bella turned to said Italian, and clicked her pen.

"Wha? How do you know my name?" Lovino raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"H-how?" Bella stammered, she really wasn't good at lying, "You both, er... introduced yourselves when I first came to the table! Remember?" She smiled nervously, _"That was believable, right?"_

"Huh." Lovino had no recollection of saying that, but it really wasn't a very big deal. "Well I'll have the _Insalata Caprese." _

_"_Isn't that an _antipasto_, Lovi?" Antonio wondered aloud.

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason."

"A salad... what would you like to drink?" Bella clicked once more.

"Red wine." Lovino said flatly.

"_I knew it."_ Antonio smirked inwardly.

"Any particular brand?" Bella pressed.

"No, any brand is fine." Lovino replied passively.

"Nn... okay. Your food will arrive soon, 'kay?"

With that being said, Bella headed towards the kitchen humming a tune on the way there.

"What now?" Lovino asked in an irritated tone, Antonio was staring at him again.

"You're adorable, Lovino." Antonio stated bluntly. He relished Lovino's reaction, they way his cheeks flushed. The Spaniard grinned, when Lovino started to fidget and looked away.

_"Jesus Christ, why does he keep looking at me like that? I hate that I can't avoid looking into his eyes! Gahh! Get yourself together, he's just trying to get a reaction!" _Lovino yelled at himself, trying to calm down, and **not** die from nervousness. "You're lying, just shut up."

"Oh, but I'm not."

"Why are you so weird?" Lovino voice quivered.

"Hm?"

"Most people like Feliciano better right off the bat, because he's friendlier, kinder, and more care-free than I am. So... so why do you hang around me more? And... why is it that you always seem happier than when I'm around?"

"I thought the reason was obvious." Antonio smiled awkwardly, his cheeks tinged a light pink.

* * *

><p>"Nothing is happening," Francis whispered in his thick accent. "It's becoming painful to watch!"<p>

"We need another plan! Reinforcements! Something!" Elizabeta was gripping her fork so tightly it began to bend.

"I bet Gilbert would be of use to us." Francis pointed his thumb in the Prussian's direction. "He has Gilbird."

"Hmm...you might be on to something." Elizabeta eye glinted evilly.

The Frenchman and the Hungarian eyed the yellow ball of fluff, he was currently nested in Matthew's hair.

* * *

><p>"Idea rejected! I'm not putting my awesome pet's life in danger!" Gilbert declined harshfully when Elizabeta voiced her thought.<p>

"We don't have time for you to be stubborn, Antonio's love life is at stake!" Elizabeta argued.

"Let's think about which of these can be regained... love, or an actual LIFE?"

"Details, details." Elizabeta sighed.

"Gil, I don't think Elizabeta's going to risk Gilbird's life." Matthew interjected in his soft-spoken voice.

"You don't know Liz like I do! She'd do it, if necessary!"

Matthew shifted his gaze to the Hungarian before him. She silently asked him to try and convince Gilbert. The Candian sighed, leaned over, and whispered something unintelligible in his ear.

Gilbert's eyes lit up, "Really? Even the ones in the closet? What about that black- YOU'LL WEAR THE SHORT RED ONE?"

Matthew sat back down, satisfied with himself.

Gilbert cleared his throat, and removed Gilbird from Matthew's hair, despite the bird's protests. "Just this one occasion. JUST. THIS. ONCE."

"Much obliged." Elizabeta grinned, snatching the chick out of Gilbert's hand.

"You better be careful! I'm serious!" Gilbert yelled before Elizabeta disappeared into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm...what kind of plan could Elizabeta have?<strong>

**Okay, so an antipasto is the appetizer, if you didn't know. I had to look through a couple websites to get a crystal clear definition.**

**Lovino ordered the Insalata Caprese aka salad in the style of Capri, it's from the region of Campania. Usually it's made of sliced fresh tomatoes, basil, buffalo mozzerella, seasoned with salt, and olive oil. Unlike most salads, though, it's served as an antipasto.**

**Pasta alla carbonara usually spaghetti, but also fettuccine, rigatoni or bucatini) is an Italian pasta dish based on eggs, cheese (pecorino or Parmigiano-Reggiano, bacon (guanciale or pancetta), and black pepper. The dish was created in the middle of the 20th century.**

**The pork is fried in fat (olive oil or lard), then hot pasta is dropped into the pan to finish cooking for a few seconds. A mixture of raw eggs, cheese, and a fat (butter, olive oil, or cream) is then combined with the hot pasta away from additional direct heat to avoid coagulating the egg, which must remain a liquid component of the sauce as it cooks. Guanciale is the most usual meat, but pancetta,or local bacon are also used.**

**Cream is not common in Italian recipes, but is used in the United States, France, Spain, the United Kingdom, Australia, Russia (especially in Moscow)[_citation needed_] and Japan. Other Anglo/Franco variations on carbonara may include peas, broccoli or other vegetables added for colour. Yet another American version includes mushrooms. Many of these preparations have more sauce than the Italian versions. As with many other dishes, there are ersatz versions made with commercial bottled sauces.**

**Um... so, SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**


	9. Discoveries Are Made

Elizabeta shuffled past the many chefs in the kitchen, she flinched when cooking oil crackled beside her. The Hungarain loved the different aromas that wafted throughout the room. She was almost a little disappointed that her destination was Guillame's office, she'd rather stay in this one place forever. Elizabeta almost ran into the door of the office, she was so lost in her own thoughts, she opened the door slowly.

Guillame was busy on his computer, and didn't notice her coming in. His tongue was poking out the side of his mouth and he was typing furiously. Elizabeta cleared her throat.

Guillame jumped, and papers surrounding his desk went this way and that. "Ah, yes? May I help you Miss Elizabeta?"

"I'm just here to tell you that there's a small animal running amok in your restaurant, should we be worried?" Elizabeta said nonchalanty, she whispered something in his Gilbird's ear, ruffled his feathers, then he was scooted out the door.

"Is it hurt? What kind of animal is it?" Guillame asked in a worried tone.

"_You're completely missing the point." _Elizabeta thought to herself, she laughed awkwardly. "I'm not completely sure, you should come with me since you're the owner of the bistro."

* * *

><p>Gilbird scuttled around the restaurant wildly, he was covered in some kind of red substance, and doused with water. To make matters worse, he couldn't see a thing, therefore making it impossible to find his way back to Matthew and Gilbert. Elizabeta instructed him to do <em>something<em> that had to do with Antonio and Lovino.

He cheeped loudly, and vowed to himself to forever stay nested in Matthew's hair. Gilbert's was soft, but Matthew's was much softer. He used a wing to wipe away whatever was on his face, that made things a little better, he could make out blurry shapes.

The yellow bird spotted his targets and fluttered over to them, though that was hard to do because the red substance was starting to get sticky.

Elizabeta emerged from the kitchen along with Guillame, who held a small glass jar, to catch aforementioned animal. Gilbird was in place, kinda. He was submerging himself in Antonio's carbonara and helping himself to it. The noodles really helped get rid of whatever was stuck in Gilbird's feathers and Gilbird was once happy again. Antonio on the other hand, was not.

"Gilbird? Is that you?" Antonio said aloud, scooping him out of his plate. "How'd you get here?"

"The bird can't talk, stupid. It can't understand the human language either." Lovino scowled.

"He can understand human language though, can't you Gilbird?"

Gilbird cheeped in approval.

"Gotcha!" Guillame said victoriously, he had captured the animal safely. "What are you covered in little guy? Ah, it's sauce! It seems like you liked it though."

"Hey! Hands off my awesome pet, Gilbird!" Gilbert stepped in, intervening the bird-napping.

"Pet?" Guillame was confused.

"Gilbert?" Antonio shared this emotion.

"I-uh...I don't know who you're talking about, but whoever it is...the name sounds pretty awesome. Heh heh." Gilbert stuttered, he was filled with remorse. Not for getting himself discovered, but more for doing so in the presence of Elizabeta, who had somehow whisked a frying pan out of thin air. She knocked him to the ground, he fell in a crumpled heap, mumbling something ominous.

"Ah? Where are you taking Gilbird, you fiend!" Antonio exclaimed when Matthew came over to retrieve Gilbert and his pet. Gilbird returned himself to Matthew's hair, where he promptly fell asleep.

"I'm Matthew, eh? Ah! Crap!" Matthew covered his mouth, and Gilbert dropped to the floor. "_Stupid habit!"_

"Are you guys done eating?" Bella tried to direct the attention to her.

"Psst! Ix-nay on the brielle-ay act." Elizabeta whispered loudly.

"Dudes! Are we havin' some party over here or something? I thought we had some kind of mission." Alfred appeared with Arthur at his side, royally pissed for some reason.

"Ve? Why's everyone at _fratello_ and Antonio's table?" Feliciano asked, both his arms were wrapped around Ludwig's.

"Why is everybody look weird?" Lovino said, speaking for the first time since the HMA (and its accomplices) came to the table.

"We're in disguise _fratello_! We followed you guys around today!_" _Feliciano stated happily.

"Feliciano!" Everyone (sans Feliciano, Antonio, and Lovino) screamed in unison.

"Ve!" The younger Vargas hid behind Ludwig.

Antonio's expression was blank, Lovino eyes were wide.

"Ch-Ch-Ch-CHIGI!" Lovino bolted out the restaurant, his face the darkest shade of red on the color spectrum.

"Lovi! Wait!" Antonio got up abruptly, his utensils and dinner clattering to the carpeted floor. He chased after the Italian.

"Ah...um, did I do something?" Guillame mumbled softly.

* * *

><p>Lovino ran faster than the average Italian did when they were frightened. Everything was so embarrasing... he hated it! Thunder flashed, rain started pouring in torrents. Of course that would happen, it's just part of Lovino's rotten luck. He wanted to disappear, just vanish! Just until he could calm down and look someone in the eye again. The Spaniard was far behind, but gaining quickly.<p>

"...ino!" Antonio called.

"Screw you! Leave me alone!" Lovino yelled. If Feliciano was telling the truth, and he wasn't one to lie, then they had seen **everything**. The crepe, the rollercoaster, his confession...

"Lovi!" Antonio was even closer this time, "Slow down!"

His suggestion was ignored by the Italian, he turned a corner, his feet splashing in the water. Antonio's bangs were plastered against his forehead, his stamina was wearing thin, but not his resolve. It was extremely dark, and the grey clouds overhead didn't help at all. The streetlights only illuminated one spot on the groud, so that wasn't very helpful either.

Lovino was beyond his full speed, but he miscaculated a step and fell into a particularly large, murky puddle that formed due to the rain. He was soaked to the skin, cold, and bitter. How could things possibly get worse now? He stood up, panting heavily, and leaned against a building behind him. He was done. Lovino heard footsteps coming closer, but didn't pay it any attention.

The Italian was drained, completely exhausted. He wanted to sleep, Lovino's legs wobbled under him.

"Lovino! There you are!" Antonio immediately scooped him into his arms.


	10. So, Was the Mission A Success?

**Heya! Kagaya here! Lately I've been indulging myself with tons of Hetalia doujin! In my opinion, Tumblr is the absolute best place to read translated (and not translated) doujin of your favorite anime! It's helped me a lot 'cause now I have a lot of ideas for different fanfics!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Lovino woke up in a bed, he sat up and looked around. It was still dark out and...wait, this wasn't his room! He jumped out the bed and noticed he was wearing different clothes...and underwear. He panicked for a second and plopped down on the edge of the bed trying to collect his thoughts. He was at the amusement park, then that restaurant, but he ran out.<p>

All because of...

That idiot Spaniard, Antonio!

"_CHE PALLE!_" Lovino yelled.

"Lovi? Are you awake?" Antonio said from the opposite room.

The Italian stiffened. Was he in Antonio's _bedroom? _The bedroom that was located inside his _house_?

Antonio entered the room, he had the same rain-stained clothes on. Lovino glowered at the Spaniard in the door, then everything came back to him. He blushed madly and scrambled away from Antonio and fell off the bed. He quickly recovered from the impact and leaned against a wall, his knees pulled towards his chest.

"Lovi, what's-" Antonio took a step forward.

"Don't come any closer!"

"Is something wrong?" Antonio froze where he was standing.

"Everytime you get near me I feel weird!" Lovino wrapped his arms around himself. "You staying away from me is the only way I can deal with this...but even then it doesn't help."

Antonio silently crossed the room and kneeled in front of Lovino. He placed both hands against the wall and leaned in, whispering in Lovino's ear. "Lovi, you don't run away from your fears and insecurities, but confront them."

"You're drenched." Lovino mumbled.

"You're cute." Antonio said softly in his ear. He licked the shell of Lovino's ear. He pulled back a little and was about to kiss Lovino on the lips but Lovino covered his mouth.

"Hey, tomato jerk. We're not going any further unless you take a shower and change your clothes."

"But won't our clothes come off while-"

"Shut up, pervert! Go take a shower! You'll catch pneumonia!" Lovino pushed Antonio off him and stormed into the kitchen. "I'll cook something! We didn't get to eat our food at the restaurant so I know you're hungry!"

"Lovi... why don't we shower together?" Antonio yelled from the bathroom.

"Pervert!"

Antonio laughed and closed the door.

* * *

><p>"What would Antonio like to eat?" Lovino murmured to himself. "He likes spicy things...he also really like lasagna, but not with a whole lot of cheese. Maybe quesadillas would be better...or maybe something foreign." Lovino tied the apron around his waist and rolled up his sleeves. "Wait, why am I thinking so much about this?"<p>

Lovino wondered whether he should make a meal or just dessert. He ran a hand through his hair, this was too embarrassing, Lovino was overthinking things. Way more than usual.

"I love him don't I?" Lovino smiled bitterly. Why was it so difficult to be honest with his own self? The Italian decided on making a dessert, a small cake. It took him a while to do so, and even when the chocolate filled cake was finished, the Spaniard had not come out the bathroom.

"Stupid jerk, making me wait." Lovino grumbled, he searched through cabinets, looking for Antonio's most expensive wine. He smiled snidely and took out the cork with his hand, then took a swig. He plopped down on the couch in the living and took another gulp. By the time Antonio came back, Lovino was wasted and mumbling something in Italian.

"Lovi? Did you fall asleep again?" Antonio leaned over the couch, intending to steal a kiss, though all that earned him was a headbutt.

"Whaddya think yer doin'..._idiota?"_ Lovino slurred, he wiped the side of his mouth.

"_Oh no...I think I woke up a beast." _Antonio dreaded, he just remembered that Lovino was a terrible drunk. He backed off a little and watched Lovino rise from the couch unsteadily.

"Lovi! You drank wine without me!" Antonio whined.

"You bet yer Spanish arse I did!" Lovino laughed maniacally, "You made me wait...n' stuff, I baked you a freakin' cake, but you were too busy washin',so...yeah, right, that." Lovino dropped the empty bottle and fell into Antonio's arms. "Hey! 'Toni, why doesn't anyone...why doesn't anyone call you Toni, huh?"

"You made me a cake? Lovi that's so sweet!" Antonio hugged the inebriated Italian. He had to admit, Lovino was more submissive when he was drunk.

Lovino smacked him in the head half-heartedly, "Leggo...tomato jerk...leggo."

"I dunno, I kinda like you like this," Antonio looped an arm around Lovino's waist. "Lovino."

The Spaniard held Lovino's chin between his thumb and forefinger. He then tilted his face up and gave him a searing kiss. Antonio frowned when he pulled back, "Lovi! That was my expensive wine! I was saving that!"

Lovino stared at him with wide eyes, tears rested in the corners of his eyes, he was now speaking coherently, but was still drunk, "W-Why'd you kiss me, Antonio?"

"Huh, I thought-" Antonio started to explained.

"I said I loved you, didn't I?" Lovino interrupted, "Is that it?"

Now it was Antonio's turn to be bewildered, "You love me Lovi?"

Lovino gave his answer by knocking the Spaniard to the floor and connecting their lips once more. The Italian was a bright red, his entire body trembling nervously. He had no idea what to do at this point but look at the Spaniard under him. Antonio quickly made Lovino and him switch positions, Antonio was currently straddling the older Vargas brother.

"A-Antonio?" Lovino said quietly.

Antonio sucked softly on Lovino's neck, leaving a small mark in its place. Lovino quickly covered the spot with his hand. "H-hey!"

The Spaniard chuckled softly, "At least everyone will know you're mine."

* * *

><p>The Hetalia Matchmaking Association and Co. sat dejectedly in Elizabeta's house, as far as they knew, the mission was a failure. Everyone except the Belgian, who held the tracking device in her hand. She already knew that both the Italian and Spaniard were currently housed at Antonio's.<p>

"Ve~ I'm sorry guys... it's my fault." Italy lamented quietly.

"Don't worry Feliciano, we forgive you!" Gilbert ruffled Feliciano's hair, truthfully, he had been knocked out at that point, so he had no idea what he was talking about.

Matthew punched Gilbert in the arm, "Gilbert, you played a major part in us getting discovered."

Gilbert rubbed his arm slowly, "Geez, ow. They would have thought it was coincidence if I hadn't been knocked out by a certain someone."

"Watch it, Beilschmidt. I did it at the restaurant and I can do it again." Elizabeta warned.

"Guys..." Bella said, trying to get everyone's attention.

Francis sighed, "Big Brother has failed, though I think Arthur was worse off than me."

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me, french fry?" The Brit stood up, but was quickly pulled back down by Alfred. "Alfred!"

"Have mercy on me Eyebrows!" Francis taunted sarcastically, "Your magic might turn me into something hideous!"

"Too late for that." Arthur retorted snidely.

"Guys!" Bella said again.

"We need some kind of final showdown! You and me Liz! Then we'll see who's stronger!" Gilbert challenged.

"That's fine by me! I think you'll need another reminder that I was the one who destroyed your entire army when you invaded Roderich!" Elizabeta accepted loudly.

"GUYS!" Bella screamed.

The room froze. Bella stood up and strode to the middle of the room, the Belgian motioned for everyone to gather around. They did so, reluctantly and got a look at the tracking device.

"Oh..." the room said collectively.

"Ve! Ve! That means the mission was a success! Yay!" Feliciano concluded.

"Yes!" Elizabeta cheered, "good job everyone! _Operation: Get Antonio and Lovino Together_ has now come to a close!"

"Well, I'm going home." Gilbert left quickly. Everyone else followed suit. Elizabeta waved goodbye and thanked everyone for helping out. She climbed up the stairs and flopped onto her bed, picking up a doujin from under it. About 64 pages into the story, her doorbell was rung. The Hungarian groaned and dragged herself downstairs.

"Yes?" Elizabeta said when she opened the door. To her surprise, it was the Tino and Berwald.

"Ah! Elizabeta, I'm glad you answered! You're the leader of the Hetalia Matchmaking Association, right?" The Finn questioned.

"That's right. Do you have a request?" Elizabeta leaned on her door, she was now becoming interested.

"Mmhmm..." Tino nodded, "it seems that a certain Dane and Norwegian are being shy. Do you think you can help?"

Elizabeta grinned broadly, "We can certainly help, you two go on home, and I'll contact you in the morning! Okay?"

Tino smiled softly, "Thank you very much, I'll be waiting for your call." With that being said, the two disappeared.

Elizabeta closed the door, took out her phone, and sent _certain_ people a text that said:

_You guys up for another matchmaking mission?_

* * *

><p><strong>And thus, Amusement Park Madness! ends. So this makes my 2nd multi-chapter completed and my (I think) 5th fanfic finished overall! I always feel happy and sad when a story ends, happy that it's done, but sad...because it's done. So give your final reviews and do me a small favor...check my profile for the latest poll! It's very important that you do this! Just check it out, the poll question explains everything! You'll never know, <em>your<em> vote could be the deciding vote, or a tie breaker, or whatever!**

**Lastly, thank you for reading the Spamano fanfiction, Amusement Park Madness! I hope it was entertaining enough for you! **


End file.
